clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Penguins Type
Artic Created By CadenciaDj according to her stories. Ask permission to copy this article. Copy of my old account, Ysabell10. ''' Alpha Penguins are a VERY rare type of penguins. They can be extremely sensive and maybe bipolar, but never are too agressive. They were extinct and the only penguins alive who are Alpha are Franky, Cadence and their daughter, Madeline, or Cadencia. They are superior to their duo, Omega. Alpha Penguins have a mood-changing problem called Alphanius. Alpha Side The Alpha Penguins are full of energy and never give up ealisy. To be know as an alpha penguin, first you must do a DNA check. After that, you must see if you have the same feelings as an alpha penguin have: *They NEVER do something bad to a puffle, because they are their friends and best mascots. *Their eyes change colors according to the feeling of the penguin. If you see an Alpha Penguin with black eyes, hide yourself before get any bruises. *They feel your sadness and can become sad too. *They have fury explosions all the times, even when nothing happens. *They can do something alone, and reject any help. *They are prodigy in, at least, ONE subject. *They can slide on their tummies, like the adelie ones. They can also tap-dance, but usually when the father drops accidentaly the egg. *They prefer to be isolatd of other penguins, and just hang out with their Best Friends. *When they have fears, they hide themselves under the covers. Alpha penguins aren't very friendly if they are having fury explosions. You can notice if they're having fury explosions if theyr eyes turn from their normal colors to red or black. If they fail on something, they don't eat for 3 days, and don't even feels hungry while that time. They are the best friends of the puffles, specially the sick ones. They feel great when the others are on his side. Quiz: You're like an Alpha Penguin, Omega Penguin or an Adelie One? Answer this quiz to see if you're more like an Alpha Penguin, Omega or Adelie one: '''1. You're reading your e-mails and one message talks bad about you. You: #Rejects it, because they're just jealous of your brightness. #Punchs the computer until it becomes dust. #Forgive the penguin because he probably didn't want to do that. 2. Strange Penguins invite you to eat pizza with them. You: #Go with them because you want to hang out with the cool guys. #Blushes uncontrollably and runs away, timidly and scared. #Accept and go with them, and celebrate all night. 3. Your parents say you can have a puffle. You choose: #The black one because he's mysterious. #The multicolor one because of his many colors and powers. #Anyone, what matters is if he's going to be loyal or not. 4. Your favorite TV show is canceled. You: #Try to find a new TV show to watch. #Cries at the floor in pain and refuses to talk with anyone until it cames back. #It's ok, you'll find a new one. 5. Your parents say you must study for your test on the next week. You: #Just study one day before the test, because you're good enough to know everything. #Study in the same day, without waiting to get the book. #Study one week later, but studying carefully. 6. Your best friend invites you for his birthday and you must buy a present. You buy: #Something cool like me to him to remember me. #Something he must like, because he's my best friend and I know everything about him. #Something cheap but cool. 7. You watch a scary movie and now you're afraid there's something under your bed. You: #Think in a happy place. Think in a happy place. #Get a sword from nowhere and fights something imaginary until it's gone. #I's just your imagination! 8. Your parents decide to give you an allowance. You: ''' #Spend everything on candy and toys. #Wait a bit and economize until appears something you like. #Buy something you like and saves the rest of the money to buy something more. '''9. The guy/girl you like invites you to go to the movies. You: #Say yes and then give your number to him/her to call you. #Blushes a lot and say yes timidly. #Accepts and smile. 10. You flunk on your favorite subject. You: #Cries on your room for, at least, one hour. #I never flunked in ONE subject. #It's ok. I still have the summer school. 'Results: ' 'If most 1 - If you chose most 1 answers, you're like an Omega Penguin. You can be conceited and fearful sometimes, and when popular people invites you to go to somewhere, you can't resist because you also want to be popular. You like mysterious things and do something without thinking two times, like when you get an allowance. You like to hang out with your friends specially to the mall. ' 'If most 2 - If you chose most 2 answers, you're like an Alpha Penguin. You're shy and blushes easily, specially when we're talking about the person you like. You prefer to stay on a corner and is a nerd type, always studying and thinking in imaginary problems. You like calm and ineresting things and is easily distracted. You like to fight against your fears and don't give up on ideas. You can have fury explosions sometimes but always try to fix the mess later. You're very intelligent and doesn't wait to study. ' 'If most 3 - If you chose most 3 answers, you're like an Adelie Penguin. You're modest, careful and gentle. You like to share things and isn't conceited. Like penguins who are friendly and always try to enter in a cool activity. You always impress penguins with low abilities. You're good at everything and know how to deal with hard situations. You rarely gets angry and isn't afraid of anything (or almost anything). You have a big imagination. '